


Giant on the woods

by just_some_gt_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: There are human tales about giants that hide on the sky or even the woods, not everyone believed in them until they decided to take over human civilisation, luckly for one of them, they already knew some giant they could trust
Kudos: 6





	Giant on the woods

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day, we were going to celebrate my big brother's 10th birthday, eat pizza, cake, go to the cinema, to the park, play all day and sleep late, but fate had other thing in mind.

I was currently hiding behind the couch with my brother, we heard two gunshots before, and we both were scared, footsteps were getting closer to us and we were trapped.

“When he enters, I’m going to distract him, and I want you to run, escape, get away as fast as possible, get as far as possible, don't look behind you, keep running and don't stop” my brother whispered to me.

“But I don’t want to leave you” he hugged me.

“You won’t, I’ll be fine and I’ll go find you when this is over okay?”

I broke the hug “okay”

The man entered the room, looking for us, he walked to our hiding spot, my brother took a baseball bat that was nearby and hot out, before I could see what happened, I got out of the room, running to the door through the hallway.

I stopped when I stepped on a red liquid, blood, I looked around, and I saw both my mom and dad on the floor, dead, then I heard a gunshot, and my brother's words started appearing in my head.

Run. Escape.

I went to the door and opened it, running out of my house and into the woods.

Get away as fast as possible. Get as far as possible.

Another gunshot sounded on the distance.

Don't look behind you. Keep running. Don't stop.

I had to get away from there, get away from the sound, from the smell, from the blood.


End file.
